Vox Dei
by shadowfax272
Summary: We all know about the old Echidnas and how they lived, but what if things were a little different? An AU tale of ancient and some notsoancient civilisations at war.
1. Prologue: Ante Bellum

A while ago I came up with an idea to write out a sort of theory for how the Sonic universe as it stands now began. But it eventually evolved into this...thing. An alternate-universe story that has little to do with Sonic the Hedgehog at all except for the Echidnas. So hell! I'm keeping it here. :P  
I probably won't continue this for a while, if at all, as it's far too ambitious a project to continue with as well as SCFH (my sprite comic) and my school work, as well as I'll probably need to fix up some stupid things. But here it is anyway.

**Vox Dei – ****_Ante Bellum _****(before the war)**

On the continent of Ilia, there has been peace for a thousand years.

Over time, three separate civilisations have evolved, each with their own different societies, doctrines and political agenda.

In the continent's southwest corner lie the Fox territories. The Foxes, following centuries of conflict between both themselves and others, have separated into two different societies. The Coronan Foxes, with their territory situated right in the centre of the Fox territories, follow their own religion named "Coronism" which is featured in every part of their daily life. Their chief is the Holy Queen Regina, and she and her yellow-robed associates are the main religious leaders of the country. In comparison, the Atheist, or Utilitarian Foxes, have rejected this doctrine and thus been have exiled from the Coronan regime. These foxes have built their own tribal society surrounding the Coronan territory. In the utilitarian society everyone is equal and thus there are no leaders, but on the occasion that they run into Coronan troops, there is often a small skirmish. Both Fox civilisations have a strong loathing for the other.

In the centre of the continent is placed the Echidna civilisation. They have built large pyramids to house great hoards of gold and jewels, of which they are reluctant to share. The Echidnas are rivals of the Foxes, owing to years of arguments with the Coronans over which doctrine is the true one. The Echidnan doctrine revolves around a legendary artefact known as the Master Emerald hidden deep within the earth. This Emerald is resided in by a creature dubbed Chaos, which supposedly watches the Echidnas from its earthly prison. Although the Echidnas do not actually worship Chaos, they respect him as the 'true leader' of the Echidnas. They have devoted much time and resources in search of the Emerald, to no avail. Although they have not actually found it and have no real proof of its existence, they strongly believe in its existence. The leader of the Echidnan civilisation is Har Decher, and he is never seen without his two guardsmen, Phobos and Deimos.

The youngest of the civilisations is the Hedgehog administration, dubbed 'Erinacea' by its populace. Having rejected any and all religions they have devoted their civilisation to the researches of science. Thus, the Hedgehogs are comparatively the more 'advanced' of the civilisations, having already established automobile travel. Their leader is the peace-loving Lord Enright.

It is currently the year 998 by the Hedgehog calendar. Currently there is no conflict, but that is all about to change…

Brigadier-General Firenze Schwarz of the Hedgehog army strolled through the hall, dressed in a red overcoat covering his Hedgehog officer's uniform. He came to a stop at the large oaken door that heralded Enright's office, removing the captain's hat that adorned his orange quills.

"Good evening my liege." He saluted to the grey, bespectacled hedgehog at the desk. Enright looked up from his papers to deliver a smile to Firenze.  
"And a good evening to you too, Schwarz. What brings you to my office at this time of night?"  
"There are some things I need to discuss with you in private." The orange Brigadier-General answered, turning his head as a brown-quilled hedgehog wearing a long greatcoat entered the room.  
"I see Colonel-General Hans is with you too, as usual." Enright addressed the brown newcomer, who merely nodded in response.  
"You must assure me, my Lord, that nothing that happens here will leave this room."  
"You have my word, Firenze. Please take a seat."  
Firenze complied.  
"My Lord, what with the threats against your life looming…have you taken any thought to what might occur if you were to…befall tragedy?" he enquired.  
"Of course Firenze, I have indeed taken into account such a possibility. If these threats against me were to succeed, as you know, it would be necessary for a successor to be chosen."  
"Have you chosen a successor, then?"  
"I have."

Hans looked uneasy at the sound of footsteps approaching from outside, but eased as they passed. He slowly moved one hand towards the holster of his pistol.

"Now Firenze…although your ideas and beliefs have made you a few foes in this administration, I am sure you would be quite capable of such a position if such a calamity were to befall me."  
"What are you implying?"  
"I have put into place a series of events to ensure that if I die, you shall be unanimously named Lord of the Erincaea territories."  
Firenze was surprised at Enright's decision, but his face did not show it.  
"Are you quite serious, sir?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Enright smirked.

There was a rustling sound from the back of the room as Hans pulled out his long-barrelled pistol and made a head gesture towards the door.

"Someone's coming." Firenze bolted from his seat and also removed his weapon.  
"At this hour?" Enright was shocked.  
"Best get your gun, sire. We can't be too careful."  
Enright nodded and turned behind him, pulling out a drawer to reveal a heavy pistol.

But he didn't have time to draw it. As soon as Enright's back was turned, Firenze loaded three bullets into his skull. The hedgehog fell to the floor in a pool of blood and his spectacles smashed into hundreds of shards of broken glass.

"Watch the door, Hans. Security might have heard that."  
The brown hedgehog nodded and leaned himself against the door.

"Well now…I think, my first act as Lord of Erinacea…" the orange hedgehog smirked, picking Enright's hat off of his cold skull and putting it onto his own head, not bothering to remove the blood, "will be to elect you, my loyal Hans Jäger, as my Brigadier-General in chief. How does that sound, eh?"  
Hans was indifferent to the compliment, still watching the door.  
"Hmph, typical mute response." Firenze seated himself unsympathetically at the desk, putting his feet up. Red stains soaked into his boots. "Well then, my second act…will be to declare war on those pathetic Foxes."

He glanced back to the cadaver behind him.  
"Ah, Enright, you old fool. You have only paved the way for the continent's destruction. I applaud you!"  
He jumped up from the seat and crushed Enright's skull with his boot.


	2. Ab Initio

**Corona Forest, two years later**

"Ready or not, here I come!" The tawny-brown fox ran through the trees and came to a skidding halt behind his older, grey companion.

"Slate, the idea of the game is to hide, you know…"

Slate wasn't paying attention. He stared down at a black creature unconscious on the forest floor. It looked like a fox…or some demented version of one. It had tar-black wings and a strange halo made up of many arrows pointing erratically outward.

"What…is that?"

"I don't know," Slate replied. "Sure looks like a fox to me…"

"But what about those wings? Maybe it came from heaven!" Cobalt jumped excitedly.

"Well, we should take it to the Elder, just in case." Slate was still glaring at the creature. Something about it wasn't…natural.

"Come on, help me carry it."

* * *

The two foxes hauled the black creature, still unconscious, into the great temple. A yellow-robed fox stood at the altar, turning to face the boys.

"Elder!" Cobalt cried, running up to the robed vulpine.

"We…found him out in the back woods. Is he dead? Can you heal him?"

"Calm down now children. I will do my best." The blue elder smiled.

As the two foxes left, the elder stared down at the creature on the floor. It was unsightly indeed…

"…There is a great evil about this creature…"

The black semi-fox opened its eyes to reveal pupil-less white expanse. Great claws emerged from its fists and it raised itself up, its tails continually wisping away into shadow. It spoke in a raspy and foul language, unknown except to those beyond the realm of living…

«Coronan scum! Your end is nigh, perish in darkness!»

The elder could not believe his eyes. Was this one of the Undead creatures spoken of in the old legends? If so, then their leader was still alive…but that would mean…

The elder's eyes flashed and he raised a hand into the air. A fireball spontaneously appeared in his palm.

"Begone, heretic, back to the void from whence you came!"

The Undead fox rushed at the Coronan, but it was too late. The holy fire incinerated it, and there were no remains.

"I must tell the Holy Queen…this is pressing news indeed!"

* * *

«Hail Irae, lord of darkness!»

The black echidna stood before a creature of shadow, wreathed in blackness and crowned with two great horns. Irae was the leader of an army of undead creatures of all species. According to the Coronan legends, he should have been destroyed. But he hadn't, and after hundreds of years, he was preparing once again to declare war.

Ancient tales say he used to be a fox, but the only sign of that were two tails emerging from somewhere inside the cloud of shadow, which wisped continually in and out of existence…

Two great demonic eyes lurched out to stare at the Undead echidna.

«You may speak freely.» Irae boomed.

The semi-echidna, adorned with the Chaotic halo of the undead, was clearly intimidated by his leader. Although he spoke confidently, there was an obvious fear in his voice.

«Our scout in Corona Forest has been incapactitated.»

The eyes inside the cloud of shadow flashed as if amused.

«Then, they have discovered us already. Impressive for a bunch of old evangelists. We shall begin, then. Order Rakshas to send a squadron to the nearest Echidnan establishment.»

There was doubt in the echidna's eyes, but nonetheless he offered a quiet approval to his master and left the room with noticeable haste.

Moments later a heavily-adorned fox exited the black temple with a twisted smile.

«Listen up, maggots!» General Rakshas spoke and up pricked the ears of thousands of dark creatures surrounding the area.

«We're heading out! Destroy all and spare none! Bring darkness and Chaos to every corner of this forsaken planet!»

* * *

Far off in Echidna territory, a lone guard grasping a spear felt a terrible chill in the air. But he thought nothing of it. 


End file.
